1. Field
The present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal provided with a function for outputting data relating to a user's manual to the outside.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mobile communication terminal provided with various functions in addition to a voice communication function is known these days, such as functions for sending and receiving emails, viewing a digital TV program, browsing websites and playing music. As the mobile communication terminal has multiple functions, a user needs too many operation methods for him or her to comprehend, and in some cases the user has to bother consulting a user's manual every time he or she uses one of the functions.
It is known that a user's manual indicating a simple operation procedure of some mobile communication terminal is stored in the mobile communication terminal so that such a problem is dealt with. The mobile communication terminal displays the user's manual on its display as necessary, so that a user can easily consult the user's manual. The display of the mobile communication terminal such as a mobile phone, however, is small in size in most cases, and it is difficult to display a user's manual indicating a detailed operation procedure on the small-sized display.
Meanwhile, an art related to a user's manual displaying device which outputs a user's manual to the outside and displays the user's manual on an external display device is ordinarily known, e.g., as disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication of Unexamined Applications (Kokai), No. 2001-166867.
According to JP-A-2001-166867, the user's manual displaying device displays the user's manual on a larger display than a display provided to the user's manual displaying device, so as to intelligibly display the user's manual of the user's manual displaying device. According to the art disclosed in JP-A-2001-166867, however, the user's manual displaying device merely outputs the user's manual to the external display device so as to visually provide the user with the manual. Thus, only a display of a detailed manual cannot sufficiently support a user who is unable to understand an operation procedure only by consulting the user's manual, and is not kind enough for such a user.